Episode 5418 (3 January 2017)
Synopsis Max finds Jack reading a letter from the council about kerbside Christmas tree collections. Max distracts Amy when she asks where Auntie Ronnie is. Honey and Billy are struggling to process what’s happened. They bring Jack a lasagne. Jack finds Ronnie’s pearl earring on the floor and tells Max she was looking for it. DS Anderson visits and Jack signs his statement. Max asks about the CCTV from the pool. Anderson admits there is footage and it seems to show that Roxy was in the pool in some sort of trouble and Ronnie jumped in to help her. Jack’s furious, now blaming Roxy for what happened to Ronnie. Max goes with Jack to identify Ronnie’s body. A distraught Glenda is waiting at the mortuary with Danny. Glenda insists she can’t do it but Jack takes her hand and encourages her. Jack’s eyes fill with tears as he looks at Ronnie. Anderson explains they should be able to release the bodies very soon. Jack doesn’t want to discuss the funeral with Glenda. When Jack and Max get home, Sharon says the kids have been asking a lot of questions. Amy comes in with a parcel - it’s her new school uniform and she wants to try it on to show Roxy and Ronnie. Having finally discovered what’s happened after being fobbed off by people all day, Donna brings Jack flowers. Jack’s annoyed and bins them – he wanted to keep it quiet. Max reminds him it’s only a matter of time before the kids find out what’s happened, Jack’s got to tell them. Max brings the kids downstairs and an emotional Jack explains to them that Ronnie and Roxy have gone away and will never be coming back. Mick again dismisses Lee’s offer to go with him to Ollie’s appointment. The Vic’s breakfast buffet is packed and Babe crows about it to Kathy. When Whitney mentions Lee’s a bit flat, Mick claims it’s probably just down to having to go back to work after Christmas. Mick’s thrilled when the doctor says Ollie’s still on target to meet his milestones, there are no immediate concerns and he won’t need to be seen again for twelve months. When Lee gets back from work, he implores Mick to talk to him. Mick berates Lee – where was his brain when he put his whole family in danger? Mick says he’ll give Lee money to clear his debts but Lee’s got to tell Whitney about the robbery and his job. Mick’s surprised when Lee admits Whitney knows about the robbery. When Lee suggests he quits his job, Oz is making his life hell, Mick’s having none of it and makes it clear he hasn’t forgiven Lee. Upstairs, Lee confesses to Whitney that he really works in a call centre. He tells her he wanted her to have everything she deserved. Angry, she asks if he thinks having stuff matters to her? She reminds him when they got together they had nothing. Later, Mick asks Whitney if she’s going to forgive Lee? She asks what else she can do, he’s her husband and she loves him. Mick makes Lee write down Oz’s address. Later, Mick returns home with a bloodied hand. Babe asks if he’s in trouble. Mick admits that Lee’s in debt and has been lying about his job. Mick explains he’s got to bail Lee out and raise money for Linda’s mum. Babe reassures him the breakfast buffet will keep bringing in money. She offers to take over the books while Linda’s away. Mick’s grateful for her support. Babe decides to throw an Elizabethan Twelfth Night knees up. Ian and Steven bicker as they take the Christmas tree to the tip. Stacey makes Michelle turn the TV down and is annoyed when Michelle insists on making her a cup of tea when she doesn’t want one. The two women are also locked in a battle over the thermostat. Stacey’s wearing a vest top and when Martin mentions how warm it is, Michelle replies that he might be used to living in a freezer but she’s not. Stacey’s worried they’ll have a massive gas bill but Martin’s indulgent - it’s only a couple of weeks. Credits Category:Episode Category:2017 Episodes